Simon's Park Crush
by magicanimegurl
Summary: AU Daylighter Simon needed to get away from his friends and their love lives. The park seemed to be reasonable idea. While there, he catches the attention of someone planning to destroy as many relationships possible. What does that mean for Simon? Pre-Slash MxM First in 'Villan Times Day' one-shot series


_Villian Times Day will be a one-shot series involving Valentine's Day and people who try to ruin it. Whether it be an ordinary 'villain' like a bully or relationship breaker or supernatural like Voldemort/Tom Riddle from Harry Potter or Cole from Charmed. The stories will range from the villain succeeding in their plans to destroy the day, fail at it, or end up finding love themselves. I will be writing different ships from animes, shows, and books. I will do my best and if my muse is intrigued, I will post more past Valentine's Day!_

 **Summary: AU Daylighter Simon needed to get away from his friends and their love lives. The park seemed to be reasonable idea. While there, he catches the attention of someone planning to destroy al many relationships possible. What does that mean for Simon? Slash MxM**

 **The Mortal Instruments series and Shadowhunters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

 **This is AU so DOES NOT follow the book or TV series.**

 **Unbeta, so faults are my own. I apologize in advance.**

* * *

 _ **Simon's Park Crush**_

The day of hearts and romance, flowers and chocolates has arrived: Valentine's Day. A young male with dark brown hair and brown eyes could be seen sitting on the park bench. What makes his different from any other male around the park was the fact that he is a vampire. Simon Lewis was trying to avoid being a downer of his friends' day of love. Clary was at an art museum with Jace, Alec was at Magnus place, and Izzy was with Maia having a single girls day out. He felt alone, but didn't want to ruin the day for people he cared for. It didn't help that the guy he currently has a crush on may not feel the same way. So he decided that sitting at the park would be a good idea since the chance of bumping into any of his friends would be slim.

Some distance away from him, a figure was watching him. The figure had been planning for this day for a while and was searching for the perfect target. When the figure saw Simon, they thought they finally found the one. For those who didn't know Simon very well, it looked like he was waiting for his date. Simon was wearing a black t-shirt with 'Bite Me' in red dripping text, a leather jacket, ripped jeans, and black and red tennis shoes. Simon tended to look around as if he was waiting or looking for someone. Even glancing at his watch to check the time.

The figure walked up to him casually. Walking out of the shadow, a girl came out wearing a jean skirt, white blouse with a jean midriff jacket, and white heels with straps. The moment she went up to him, she bit her lip trying to look shy.

"Umm, Excuse me?"

Simon looked up when she was getting close since her heartbeat was a dead giveaway that a mundane was getting close. With a kind smile with a hint of confusion.

"Are you talking to me? How can I help you?"

The girl blushes then smiles back.

"I was wondering if you were alone. I mean, waiting for someone. I mean…"

Her blush intensified but in her head she wanted to break up a relationship if not more by the end of the day. If he said 'yes', he would strike in for the kill. If he said 'no', then she would just blunder her way to acting shy and run off. Simon on the other hand was observing her carefully. He may make mistakes and be dense sometimes but he also knows to be wary of unknown people. Seeing the world beyond the mundane has made the saying, 'looks can be deceiving; to be more important. Something about this was suspicious so he decided to play along and try to get away.

"I am actually. My 'boyfriend' is just running late."

The girl nodded and bit her lip, while thinking she found her first victim. She was gave herself an internal smirk and pat on the back. Simon was hoping that by implying he was interested in guys would make her back off. In the back of his mind, he was imagined his crush.

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. You just looked so lonely. Will he be here soon?"

He nods. "He should be. What about your date? You do have one since you seem to be dressed to impress him. Simple and casual but trying to be cute, right?"

She blushed with a sad face, but having an internal dance. She would break up this relationship for sure.

"No, I don't anyone. I was hoping to find someone if I looked cute and attracted someone. Will you keep me company? Your boyfriend is running late anyways." She gave a hopeful look.

Simon started to feel a bit uncomfortable and started to plan a better way to get rid of her.

"That is sad. I am sure someone will at least talk to you." He looks at his watch. "I should get going. My boyfriend might have gotten the meeting place wrong again. I wish you the best."

Simon tried to make a quick getaway but the girl had grabbed him before he could get up. She was not willing to lose her first target so quickly.

"I doubt that. I have seen things happen like this before. You are probably being stood up. Keep me company. Even if he does appear, you won't be alone and neither will I. If he doesn't then at least you weren't alone."

Her adamancy made Simon surer that he should get away. He doesn't know what is going on but has a feeling he somehow got the attention of a relationship breaker.

"As kind as your offer is, I will just call my boyfriend to check where he is. Maybe he just lost track of time. I really should get going."

He got up but the girl didn't let go. At that moment, Sebastian aka Jonathan was walking by. His platinum blond hair with black streaks and black and green eyes looking around until he spots Simon. Simon immediately went to him with a relieved smile. With his back to the girl, he mouthed for him to 'play along'.

"My knight has arrived. Finally. You are late for our date, love."

Sebastian looked between Simon and the give with a raised eyebrow and amused smile.

"I am sorry, my demon love. I got caught up at home with Clary trying to figure out the best outfit with Izzy and Maia. Who is this lady?"

The girl needed to work fast if he wanted her first hit to succeed or at least make them argue. He goes up to Simon and kisses him. Simon was shocked but quickly pushed her away. The girl started to speak.

"I am the girl trying to break you two up." She says to Sebastian but Seb just pulls Simon over and kisses him longer and harder. Simon gasps and grips his shirt. Sebastian stops the kiss and looks over to the girl.

"You can't take him away from me so easily, little girl. So shoo before you really get me angry."

Sebastian glared at her and she tenses. Her survival instincts kicked in and she ran. Maybe find an easier target next time. Sebastian looked down to see Simon still looking dazed and smirks.

"So when did you start liking me?"

Simon splutter but can't seem to make any coherent words come out.

"You don't need to tell me yet. Let's go on a date for real before anyone else decides to cause problems."

Simon just nods and if he could blush, he would have been blushing since the kiss. His brain was still repeating the kiss as Sebastian keep a hold of him and leads him to the movies.

* * *

 **AN: I was trying to write a Saphael but my muse decided to take a detour. Somehow Sebastian popped up and I decided to just go with it before my muse goes on strike again. The next one will be Saphael. Hope you enjoyed this. My first fanfic in two years. Trying to get back to it… Till Next Time…**

Wrote this at 1 am on 2/14/17. Currently Rated K but may change depending on how the other stories turn out.


End file.
